


Thoughts

by sochicshu



Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Songfic, Teen Romance, YuYeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sochicshu/pseuds/sochicshu
Summary: the sun is wild high, blazing in the sky. yuqi brushes the queen. places the pad on her back. then, she approaches her from the left side, places the saddle and tightens the clinch. after putting the bridle on her, the queen is ready for a short ride. yuqi is about to get on the queen's back when soyeon approaches and hugs her from behind.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: My (G)I-DLE Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863580
Kudos: 11





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sochicshu)  
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/sochicshu)

this makes yuqi's heart fluttered. she knows her desire for soyeon is getting out of hand. she turns around with a big smile.

"do you want to ride her?" _i want your heart to beat for me._

soyeon steps back to put some distance between them. she wants yuqi to stop looking at her with that smile. because she is afraid she can't control herself.

"sorry, i have to go home. i can't stay here any longer." _tell me to stay. you've got that power over me._

for all this time, yuqi has been hiding her true feelings. all that love ever taught her is to hide her feelings so as not to get hurt. because love can only lead to pain in her life. however, like an addicted, she still wants that love.

"oh, okay. is there anything you want from me?" _you already know how I feel about you. just show me a way._

soyeon could never express her affection for yuqi. if they get closer to each other, she would joke and move away. but this time, she doesn't want to tease, she wants to kiss.

"no, just take care of yourself. and take very good care of the queen. you love her so much." _tell me how to be the one that you love._

"i will. so, goodbye, i guess. drive safe." _so we'll hide away and never tell?_

"okay." _it's not okay, yuqi._

they hug each other awkwardly. then, yuqi mounts her horse and rides off. and soyeon heads towards her car. on the queen's back, as the wind hits her face, yuqi is drowning in her thoughts again. 

_isn't she the only one on my mind and heart?_

_what am i going to do now?_

_i miss her already._

_i should've held her tight and don't let her go._

she stops by a gas station to distract herself from overthinking. as she gets off her horse, she sees a familiar car. a beautiful girl gets out of the car. _soyeon?_

she rushes over to soyeon without thinking anything. the universe has given them a second chance, and she won't waste it. she holds the girl's hands, and says something.

"i love you. i can't live without you. stay with me!"

yuqi has unconsciously said the thought in her mind out loud.

"what did you say?"

"i said i can't live without you. please, don't leave me."

"no, yuqi, you said something else."

"what?"

soyeon reaches up and pulls yuqi down to her, standing on her tiptoes. she looks straight into her eyes.

"i don't want to think anymore. i want your lips on me."

and she kisses her. yuqi's heart skips a beat. she wraps her arms around soyeon's waist, pulling her closer.

and from that moment on, their thoughts are silenced.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:
> 
> LP - The One That You Love  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0rTljyiq9w&feature=emb_title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0rTljyiq9w&feature=emb_title)
> 
> Dermot Kennedy - Power Over Me  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=WRe1GWzhK-w&feature=emb_title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=WRe1GWzhK-w&feature=emb_title)
> 
> Chris Stapleton - Tennessee Whiskey  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zAThXFOy2c&feature=emb_title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zAThXFOy2c&feature=emb_title)


End file.
